


Genderbending History! Mitty and Adolfia!

by Jansen_Munroe



Category: American, Genderbent - Fandom, German - Fandom, Historical - Fandom, Political - Fandom
Genre: Crack Pairing, F/F, genderbent, lesbian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-04
Updated: 2012-09-04
Packaged: 2017-11-13 13:07:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/503849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jansen_Munroe/pseuds/Jansen_Munroe





	Genderbending History! Mitty and Adolfia!

Adolfia Hitler, a young woman with a wonderful dream of a pro-German world. The year is 1940, a year before the German empire was to spread it’s forces too thin and thus lose the second world war.

A cold winters day, the wind lazily blew through Adolfia’s room, billowing the curtains slightly. She laid on her bed, a swastika blanket covered her bare chest and hid away her luscious mounds.  
Outside her window, a giant pyre laid in her backyard. Soldiers stood around it, pitchforks in hand. They ran the forks through the bodies of the dead jews, and threw them onto the fire. Their burnt flesh sizzled and crackled, the soldiers around it looked at the burning bodies with a mixture of disgust and horrification at what it was that they were doing.

She rustled in her sleep, her mouth curling back into a smile. “Mmm, the smell of burnt baby jews in the morning, so delish.” her voice was silky smooth, unmatched for it’s beauty in any regard.

A flash of light filled the room, causing Adolfia to sit up from her bed revealing the American flag beneath her. Her luscious mounds bobbed up and down, drool slipping from her bottom lip and dropping onto her melons of pleasure.

“Adolfia Hitler!” a voice shouted, and standing in the middle of the light was none other than, Mitty Romney! The un-American Jewish President from the year 2012! Clenched in her greedy jewish hands was a book of esoteric design, with a disgusting sounding word written onto its spine, Quran.  
“Adoflia Hitler! I have come from the future to bring an end to your killing of my people!”  
“Nein! You shan't end my reign, you big-nosed jew!”  
“Yes I shall! For I hold in my hands a book of great, evil power! Given to me by my vice-president, Muhammadia! With this power, I could bring about all of the worlds wealth into the greatest race of alls pockets! The Jewish people shall rise!”

Opening the tome, Adolfia moved to act, however her arms were restrained. Long blankets shot forth from the tome and wrapped themselves around her legs. She let out a scream for the guards, however none ever came. “Scream as much as you want! Adolfia! None can hear you!”

Mitty pulled back her lips, revealing her large white teeth. “Speaking of...” she said, slowly unbuttoning her double breasted suit, “no one can hear you scream in here. So how about I make you scream real good.”

As she unbuttoned her shirt, she held the dirty tome in front of her. “Oh lord Muhammada! Bring to me the power to force this innocent and pure woman to pleasure me,” Mitty spoke aloud, “allow me, your humble servant, to taint this woman, and make her into my Jewish mistress!”

Mitty slowly removed her clothes, Adolfia struggled as much as she could hoping to release herself. However, she found herself oddly fixated on Mitty’s curvaceous body. Mitty had a perfect hourglass figure, strong thighs, smooth stomach, supple breasts. Adofia tried her hardest to close her eyes, but couldn't....she was too fixated on Mitty. Her sweet mound dripping with juices as she was getting turned on by Mitty coming close to her, licking her neck, and fondling her breasts. “St-Stop this!! N-NO! you can't!!! i won't let a filthy disgusting jew touch me!!! I’ll get Jew Aides! Oh JESUS MY LORD AND SAVIOR COME DOWN AND REIGN FURRY ON HIS UNHOLY WOMAN PLEASE STOP HER TEMPTRESS WAYS!” 

“ha! Nothing can stop me! Mitty pressed harder against Adolfia slipping her whole hand inside Adolfia, making her scream in both pain and pleasure. Mitty couldn't take it any longer either, the excitement of making Adolfia scream, suddenly however there was a flash of the brightest purest light! and in an instance mitty was knocked across the floor her ovaries felt such pain, “wh-what just happend!”

Standing in between the restrained Adolfia and the dirty Mitty, stood a tall figure of only the purest and most American of looks. A strong jaw, all American Texan. A head full of greying hair, and kind eyes that spoke of ultimate bad-assery. “My name, is Jesus. Though most just call me by my first name, George. Or my last name, Bush. Don’t matter though, I’m uh... here to uh... save the day and all of that.”

He looked over at Mitty, and leaned backwards, “Time for your dirty, sneaky Jew ways to go the way that Mexicans should have gone a long time ago, away.” he threw his fist forward. His hand slamming straight into Mitty’s slit, causing her to fly upwards. He followed the hit up with a carefully timed knee-to-butthole.

As he looked at the now quivering Mitty on the ground, he gave a salute to Adolfia as he clicked his heels together and flew off into space. “I’m coming for you next, Mexicans!”

“God Bless America!” Adolfia shouted, as she stood up, the restraints on her arms coming undone with but a small pull. “Now for your dirty, jewish body to be cleansed!” she strode over to the jew, and reached her hand outwards. Grabbing her by the short hairs, she dragged Mitty by her crotch hair to the balcony. She looked out at the giant pyre still in her backyard, considering just throwing the time traveling jew into it.  
“Nein...” she spoke, looking down at the filth beneath her, “I have a growling in my loins like that of a hundred bald eagles,” she said. Her hand sliding across her bare sausage-hole. Letting go of Mittys bush, she drops her ass to the ground and strides confidently over her.  
“You shan’t taste my bratwurst wallet, it is too good for your dirty mouth!”  
“P-p-p-please, Adoflia... I am but a jew, I cannot help even myself! I must rely on the ‘kindness’ of others to succeed! I do not wish to be taken advantage of!”  
“Too bad, you dirty, dirty, dirty girl.”

Walking to her bed, she grabs the American flag sheets and rips them off with force. Revealing her bare mattress. A button laid near the bottom of the bed, a confident smile growing onto her face. She pressed the button, and the bed flipped over, revealing a machine in the shape of a swastika.

On the sides, two young mexican boys stood, behind them bicycles with chains that were connected to the rotor of the swastika.

The edges of the swastika were lined with penile-like protrusions that leaked a strange clear liquid from them. Adolfia picked up Mitty and dragged a chair behind her as well. The laid the chair on the ground and propped Mitty up by her crotch.

“Mexican boys! Get on bicycles or no TAB for you!”  
“Si! Misses Hitler.”

They straddled the bikes and then began peddling, their exposed wangs flailing about as if they were trapped in the wind! “Mexicans, they can run quite fast, and peddle just as fast! Running from immigration everyday, they must have gained quite powerful leg muscles!”

The penile shaped protrusions slapped against Mitty’s not-ham hole, loud wet slaps echoing throughout the room. Adolfia stood above Mitty, holding her legs apart and exposing her whole hole to the machine.

“How does it feel, feels good, yes?”  
“Stop it Adolfia! I’m sorry!”  
“Sorry? That is not good enough!” she shouted, dropping her elbow down on Mitty’s clitty.  
Adolfia did not stop at the elbow, she shoved her whole arm into Mittys clitty, but she didn’t stop there either! Adolfia inserted her shoulder blades, and then her head. Mitty was screaming, and squirting, as she could feel Adolfia slowly crawl inside of Mittys clitty. After awhile all of Adolfia was inside Mitty. Mitty’s terrified and not sure what to do! Before she knew it she was pregant with an adult Adolfia!  
“Oh no! A reverse birthing of the most pure and innocent being in the world!? The only person who could remove my dirty, filthy race from the face of the planet!? No! No! No!”  
However at this moment, Mitty no longer had a say in the matter, as she felt the kicking and punching of the adult Adolfia in her womb. “Stop it! It hurts!”

A muffled noise came out from between the legs of Mitty, “Eagle! Come!”

While Mitty writhed in pain of having a full born human being inside of her, she heard the talltale sound of an Eagle outside of the window. She turned to see the giant, majestic beast stand there. Her stomach expanded and poked outwards, another voice emanating from Mitty’s clitty, “Eagle! Free me!”

The eagle flew over, using its large, powerful, American talons, it tore open the stomach of the dirty Jew. Exploding into a million pieces of gore that covered the walls. The fully naked Adolfia stood there, covered from head to toe in menstrual blood, as well as bits of gore and normal blood. Her hand flew up to her face, and she saluted the giant Eagle. “God Bless America!” she shouted.


End file.
